


Combust

by marginalia



Series: Dom/Oz [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dom/oz verse, slash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

The memory of Willow chills him, her soft hands a dream between his cool sheets. Empty now, and then not. Girls and boys dance, sing, attempt to buy him drinks and passage to his bed.

Sometimes less empty but always cold.

But this time it's different. Dominic burns. Flames shoot in his eyes as Oz's fingers skate down his torso and Oz wonders for a moment what cavern of pain lies behind them. Only a moment, then Dom slips one hand down the front of Oz's loose jeans while the other presses him into an all-consuming kiss.

Oz combusts.


End file.
